VotTS Chapter 10: Thana Shoo
CHAPTER 10: Thana Shoo Not just a destroyer showed up, but the entire Hi tribe and a substantial part of their allied and associated Tribes. Jarsumat Port was now filled with ships of the Hi tribe, unloading surface tanks and troops. Har-Hi and I had passed the time talking, playing the local game of dice and having a meal of spicy stew . We were a bit surprised seeing surface troops and tanks land instead of the expected destroyer. The Tar himself had come dirtside and greeted us. That the Tar felt embarrassed was much less evident as with Har-hi. He apologized and assured me that he spaced much of the Laurin and wanted to sweep his tribe of non Hi He also told me that the Hi tribe considered my abduction a declaration of war by the Han-Man tribe and they were here to answer that declaration and liberate any Daiyee and slave. Har-Hi propped his fists to his side."Mighty Tar, did you forget to consider us?" "No my son. There are fighters in surface attack configuration for Erica-Hi and you brought down as we speak unless you like to join the ground troops with assault tanks." --""-- The Arukiten felt very nervous for the first time in its very long life. The Truntun confirmed the scanner data, the space around Jarsumat was filled once again with thousands of spaceships. This time the entire Hi Clan and many of its allies. The Hi clan hadn't been seen in these regions for quite some time now, and while the Irwam was supposedly neutral to all Dai. It had developed quite a nice arrangement with the Han-Man and it believed the now quite obvious wrong reports that the Hi were Okthi. The Arukiten remembered all the little deals he made with declared enemies of the Hi tribe. He had no illusions the Hi forgot about all that because the Truntun also reported Dai landing activity. The Hi tribe was famous for their excellent fighter craft and their full-scale planetary assaults. It was also apparent that the Hi lord was giving a hoot about old contracts and the Vexpar Cooperation. The Arukiten was much less self-assured as he speculated. "Maybe this Union Daiyee will chase this tribe away as well?" "Unlikely, mighty Irwan. I did tell you that the Union Daiyee is in the company of the Vant-Kath of Tar Kar-Hi and it appears they are very friendly to each other." "You made sure that all our guards know not to approach the Union Daiyee?" "No, I did not. Your instructions to me were only to deliver your response to her message." "Certainly the captain of the guard did so. It was him who tried to arrest the Daiyee after all." "I am not abreast as to what Chief marshal Gufkin did after he delivered the message, but I heard he was last seen running towards the Pan-Pan camp. If the reports are correct, he continued onto the road. I personally believe he wants to put as much distance between him and that Daiyee." The Arukiten remembered that he ordered the arrest of the Daiyee only a few days ago. "Quick let all our assets know to leave her alone, I do not want to have her..." --""-- In my short career, I had come across some of the most unusual life forms. The Union prided itself of its great diversity and if diversity was any measure of things, my crew was taking the cake. The being, sitting there before us, however, was menacing, truly alien perhaps because it didn't fit any class of life I had encountered so far. It was neither insect nor mammal but then I had plenty of unusual life aboard my ship and called them friends. This particular individual, however, was not a likely candidate to advance to that state. I raised my voice and asked."Why the big show sending one of your bald lackeys giving me assurances and then have four of your big Jakonen guards try to apprehend me?" "An oversight. The guards were not informed fast enough." "Eight hours is plenty of time and they all got Com units. I think you are lying." Har-Hi nodded."I am certain this Arutiken has an explanation why it is not adhering to the old agreements. The whole idea of the office of the Irwam is to be an impartial mediator and steward of the ancient accord." The alien being sung in a strange melodic pipe organ voice."I am the latest Irwam and have always upheld neutrality. The old agreements are sacred." Har-Hi pointed with both hands towards the Arukiten."Yes, you are right, Captain. The Irwam is lying alright." Har-Hi activated a holo display that now hovered over his wrist com."The Tar of our tribe received over seven hundred reports from various sources that you are anything but impartial. The very latest one, you allowed Na warriors use fliers on the road. Not to mention your personal bounty on my Captain. She was an escaped Daiyee and she reached the Pan-Pan camp. By all contracts and traditions, she was to be saved." "I am the Irwam and you must respect me. I do not care about your accusations. Even the Hi tribe must bow to the Irwam. This will teach..." Two of the whiplike tentacles shot forward with the speed of an arrow, the present Truntun already expected the visitors to be food for the Arukiten's spawn. These tentacles were tipped with needle-sharp diamond hard stingers and never failed to kill all kinds of beings stepping before the Irwam. Killing the first son of a Tar commencing landing operations was a foolish thing. Instead of two dead visitors and fresh food for the ferocious spawn hiding under the seat mount, the Arukiten yelled in pain. The Dai prince had stepped aside and cut both tentacles that whipped past him with a lightning-fast move and reflex. I jumped over the trashing tentacle stump and swung my sword against one of the Arukiten's crab-like legs. The Irwam's spawn did not realize the intended victims were unharmed and reached out with whitish tentacles of their own. Ever since my first visit to Sin 4, I had a very negative disposition towards white tentacles. I should have perhaps read more of the instructions regarding the TKU 12, I pulled the weapon still set at eight and fired. There was substantial recoil as a thick beam of superheated matter, vaporize much of the Arukiten's Throne mount and whatever was hiding below. The interior temperature of the cave was instantly raised to blistering heat. We both left the screaming Arukiten behind as we ran outside. Har-Hi put his hands on his knees taking deep breaths."Captain, setting two would have been more than enough. Setting eight is for fully armed Y'All and dialed up to twelve, you better wear substantial battle armor." I looked at my smoking hair tips and knew I had the mother of all sunburns. Even talking hurt"Well at least I am red as you." An ear-shattering boom and a violent tremor almost lifted us off the ground as the Irwam's chambers exploded. Both of us ran and took cover hugged to a building wall as burning debris rained all over the place. Har-Hi made a guilty face."And I should know the power of two nano-grams of Antimatter." "That's the equivalent of eighty tons of conventional explosives. We're lucky our eardrums didn't shatter." "Let us get fixed up and leave this dirtball." I looked back at the smoking crater."Good idea and I think they need a new Irwam." --""-- I was assigned to the same quarters but know knew how to get to Har-Hi's chambers. There were no more guards before the doors and I insisted on having no domestics or maids. Har-Hi's was trying to be apologetic while maintaining his role as the Tar. Jarsumat was now six days behind us, the planet an entire factionless. The Hi had made a point and no Han-Man, at least on Jarsumat survived. To pass the time, Har-Hi and I resumed our exercises as there wasn't really much else to do. We just finished almost two solid hours of sword and martial arts exercises. Har-Hi wanted to learn more about the bladeless martial arts. He tossed me a towel."I hate to admit it, even to you but you are one dangerous fighter." "I never thought it would be such an element of my career as a Union officer. I somehow envisioned it differently." He grinned widely."I doubt the majority of all Union Fleet officers ever get in as many fights as you either, but then there is the Eternal Warrior." "I doubt Admiral Stahl even has a sword." "Nope, perhaps not but he is true Terran, they tend to use big guns and blast things." I toweled the sweat off my face."At least I don't have to admit it, you are the most dangerous fighter I ever met." Har-Hi pointed at his wrist unit. "We should be close to Thana Shoo. You know you going to be the first Non-Dai ever to come here and perhaps even see the Pale Ones." "I am sure I don't fathom the gravity of that, but I will be glad when we are done with all of this. I had about all the vacation I can handle." --""-- The Tar had summoned his most trusted Chieftains, among them the former Tar of the Co tribe. Bas-Co was always a friend but the man had developed to be his closest one. Bas-Co was not only his friend but widely respected. Bas-Co was much older than Kar-Hi. He sat to the right side of the Tar holding a tankard of beer. That Terran beverage was quickly replacing Thill as the most favorite drink of the Hi tribe. The meeting was about the gathering at Thana Shoo of course, as they were now less than twelve hours from that most sacred of all Dai places. They discussed the possibility of Elf-Na becoming the Patri-Tar; the equal possibility of Kar-Hi asking the Pale Ones for the same. Bas-Co had not said much until now."There is a third contender to the lead of all that is Dai." Many of the chieftains had been kept in the dark about this and thus were quite surprised. "A third?" Eve-Hi, a venerated commandant of five thousand ships asked. Tar Kar-Hi sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Yes, while we supposed to not speak his name. Kai-Do is a mighty name and once was the Tar of the largest tribe with many alliances." Eve-Hi made a dismissive gesture."He was declared Okthi and the hearts of his tribe went dark." One of the Elders that tended to the heart of the Exer-Hi slowly shook his grizzled head."Some turned blue and many followed a new call. No one knows what that means or who has the power to do such things." Ure-Hi another Chieftain shrugged. "Whatever this means indeed, Blue hearts have no meaning to us and whatever happened to the Do tribe happened many thousand years ago. The Do clan has faded into oblivion. What is this talk about another contender?" "I tried to keep it secret, but Kai-Do is alive." The Tar of the Hi tribe said."He has trained a Daiyee to the skill levels of a Larpo-Gy and declared her to be his Vant-Kath." That statement caused silence. Eve-Hi rubbed his chin."A Daiyee would not be Okthi. But must the contender of Patri not be male?" Tar Kar-Hi said."Erica Olafson, Erica-Hi was born as the firstborn son of a Nilfeheim Neo Viking clan chief. Only very recently used Union science to become a Daiyee." Ure-Hi pounded his fist on the table."By the spirits. She is a contender! You and Elf-Na will face her in the arena and kill her." "Have you seen the Union Daiyee fight?" They nodded and Eve-Hi said."Yes, I have seen her fight, she easily is on the same skill level than our Vant-Kath. When they spar, many secretly watch with awe." "My son was the Champion of Thana Shoo and he has grown since I know of no Than that can stand against him and the Daiyee is easily on his level. If the decision comes down to the traditional duel, we will have a new Patri-Tar. It is going to be a non-Dai female." Again Ure-Hi responded."You made her Than and Hi. You ordered many reforms and changes and we killed many Han-Man. Is this the direction the Dai will go?" Eve-Hi shrugged."The vast majority of the younger clans applaud and welcome your open changes. There are some who did no longer heed the call to Thana Shoo, but there are the old ones." Bas-Co said with slowly measured words."What does this mean? Will you take steps to prevent that? Will you ask us to prevent this?" The Tar looked to the door as if he wanted to be sure, there was no one else. --""-- I had dressed how Har-Hi wanted me to. I did wear my own leather suit, mostly because I did not think Union uniform was appropriate and Nilfeheim leathers and furs too old fashioned. The other reason was the Ultronit micromesh. There were an awful lot of Dai Than with pointy and sharp things and I had the feeling I was going to cross blades with one or the other before this affair was over." But in addition to my usual rig holding whip and blaster. I wore a genuine Dai Than harness with the Hi glyph and all five knives along with the fake Mördaren. He came in carrying a beautiful case of polished dark wood. It was quite big and it had gorgeous inlay work depicting the Olafson wolf logo. I was quite surprised, only the most expensive things were kept in real wood cases. He gave me a deep smile."Dai always like to carry lots of weapons and traditionally across their back. Your Mördaren is simply not meant to be worn that way, it is too heavy and too long. My father wanted you to wear Dai blades. I know you don't care much for them, so I thought you might want to carry one of your own weapons there. The case is hand made by Specialist Warner who takes great pride in his hobby and his woodworking skills. He wanted to give it to your naming day anniversary, but our vacation made our planned surprise party a mood point." "A surprise party? My naming day? Oh darn I forgot, I was under a sleep inducer aboard a Space Bus flying home when that anniversary came around. It is a beautiful case, but why is it here? There aren't any anniversaries coming up, right?" "No, Warner made this for your ax. Since your quarters are part of the repairs and refits, all your personal belongings were boxed. Long story short, Circuit moved your things, Warner made this case and when I took the Tigershark to rescue you, I thought you might benefit from your ax across your back. Kai-Do made a leather carry rig for it." He opened the case, and there, inform shaped black velvet, was that old ax I found in the Cave of Things. A strange, unexplainable feeling of deep satisfaction came over me. I had no idea where the word 'Bereaver' came from that popped into my mind. I took it out of the case and it felt like an old friend."Oh aye, this will do nicely. Thank you so much." Har-Hi helped me to buckle the carry rig and I placed the ax in it. For a brief moment, I almost felt as if the ax was greeting the sword, what a silly thought. Whatever it was I felt more complete as ever. I had my hair open and not hidden under a wig or veil or anything. Har-Hi too was armed to the teeth and dressed in his finest leather armor with ornate iridium thread embroidery. Looking like action actors for a space barbarian virtu, we stepped into what Har-Hi called the Tar's Own. A sizeable room with gleaming floors and many gilded details everywhere. Artwork depicting battles and fights, Dai armor and weapons on display There was floor to ceiling viewports, showing a fragmented and broken planet. A large piece surrounded by a cloud of smaller pieces. Even without any apparent visual enhancements. I could not begin to estimate the number of ships I saw. The Tar and his closest advisors stood by the central viewport. He saw us coming and said."Behold children of Hi, Thana Shoo!" I guess one had to be Dai to feel special seeing that busted planet, to me it looked like a variation on the Shattered Star system of the Bennett's, but I feigned as much dignified awe as I could. Apparently successful, the Tar nodded gravely."Indeed this is the effect it has on all of us." One of the Chieftains gestured towards the viewport."Thousands upon Thousands Dai Tribes migrate to this most sacred place. Enemies and allies alike, no battle may be fought here. All challenges must be answered in the arena." Another chieftain, the oldest of the group said."You will be the first Non-Dai ever to set foot on Thana Shoo and the first Daiyee in over 12,000 years. You will be the only female among thousands of Tribe leaders, chieftains and sons. You can remain aboard if you fear all those mighty warriors." Har-Hi sighed."Old Bas-Co, you are wise in the ways of Than no one questions this, but you do not know my friend. Of all the words you could have chosen, you picked the wrong ones." I smirked."Poor defenseless old me. Just a weak damsel among all those holier than though warriors. Well, at least I didn't get dressed up for nothing." "You have been warned. There will be challenges." "It was your Tar who wanted me here. I was perfectly fine home in Nilfeheim." The Tar raised his arms."Silence now, all of you. The Pale Ones have spoken through the heart, she will go to Thana Shoo." The room shivered ever so slightly and the viewport image moved. Next to the door where we came in viewports became visible, showing the Exer-Hi getting smaller. This gilded room with massive table, chairs, gleaming floors, rugs, and all the artwork appeared to be some sort of shuttle. It approached the biggest junk of that former planet. I did not notice the shimmer of an atmosphere or had a real reference on size, but it appeared to be quite huge. Har-Hi was, so it seemed not immune to the Thana Shoo effect so I didn't pester him with any questions. The Tar's flying dining room approached a bluish gleaming dome-shaped bubble and descended towards the surface. It attached itself to the Duro crete and metal base ring of that huge bubble and stopped moving. Har-Hi whispered."We are here." The large viewports moved to the side and my friend motioned me to follow the Tar and his entourage. We stepped into a shallow crater-like amphitheater, with stone tiers centering on an arena. If I had to estimate there were about twenty thousand Dai Than, and there was a thin but steady stream of new arrivals, but I noticed there were many glaring gaps between the gathering tribe chiefs and their associates. While I had to admit that I was indeed getting more female in my ways of thinking and feeling, and there was that female vanity thing. I knew I looked quite hot in my leathers but being the focus of thousands of stares was a bit unsettling, especially since none of the stares were friendly. The Tar of the Hi tribe guided us to a two-step segment and said. "This is where the Hi tribe has its space. The Hi have heeded the call for many millennia." I could not help myself and ask."For a long time, you thought you are Okthi and Thana Shoo would have been inaccessible to you, right?" "I am the Tar, the welfare of my tribe comes before everything." He turned and stepped up a tier, where he was met by other Dai Than leaders. Har-Hi and I remained with the rest of the chieftains at the lower tier. My friend was in an emotional mood, not that this was openly evident, but I knew him a little. He said."So much has happened since I was here the last time. I think I was still a kid back then, despite me thinking I had reached adulthood. What I held as unshakeable truths have been revealed for lies and deception; for outdated and old traditions. Seeing all this, I realize I am no longer really Dai-Than. The Mother is no longer my home, while everything feels familiar, I somehow don't fit in anymore." "I feel the same way about Nilfeheim and my family. I felt like a stranger at our own burg, an not just because I am Erica now." He pointed with his eyes to a section on the opposite side."That is Cam Elf-Na and his allies. I fought and killed one of his sons in that arena below." "Is that what turned him?" "I don't think so, Elf-Na was an outspoken enemy of the Hi tribe much longer. I told you Dai fathers are different from human fathers, even yours. He has many sons of many wives and not the same emotional ties human parents have." A strong looking Dai Than was climbing up to our tier. While he was physically at peak conditions, his smooth face clearly belonged to a very young man. Har-Hi sighed."I knew there will be challenges, but I hoped not so soon. He is of the Ru tribe. Technically one of your allies, if you were to become the Tar of the Do tribe. His father is a Cam like Elf-Na." The young warrior of the Ru tribe had reached us."I am the Vath-Kar of the Ru tribe. I oppose your presence, female scum. You will veil and follow me to save your life." Har-Hi put his hand on my shoulder as if to hold me back."She is declared Than, by the Tar, accepted by the heart of Hi, Vanth-Ka of the Do and a living Laro-Gy, The Tar of the Hi made her my sister. Repeat your insults and die or apologize and remember the oaths your forefathers made to the Do." I expected the usual to happen, and the young Dai to lose his life, but I was certain even Har-Hi didn't see it coming. A group of at least twenty tribe leaders. I could read the glyphs identifying them as Nun, Pir, Wak and Kor level tribal leaders. Leaders of young and relative small tribes. Perhaps not in the case of the two Kor level leaders. A Kor sized tribe was not small anymore. It was an extremely well groomed Kor, his glyph identifying his tribe as the Sa tribe pointed his sword at the young challenger."She is also Union, as we are. Hear this, Vath-Kar of the Ru tribe. We are Dai-Than and honor our heritage but we are Union Dai first. Insult her because of her gender you will stand against us and many more." The young man was clearly unprepared."This is Thana Shoo, you can't fight me unless in the Arena. Daiyee have no place at Thana Shoo." "We no longer adhere to Dai traditions but Union law, we respect..." I hammered my fist as hard as I could into the face of the Ru Dai and followed up with a spin kick to his temple. Ultronit tipped boots were such a mean thing. "I don't need anyone protecting me. You get your ass down in that arena, any weapon you like and I meet you there." "Uhm, Captain you cut his lights, he can't hear you," Har-Hi said with an unreadable face. To the Dai leaders, he said. "Gender never meant much to her in terms of approaching situations." I crossed my arms."I am just not the damsel in distress kind and I felt overlooked." The Ru Dai started groaning and coming around, while several others of his tier came rushing up. A dozen or so tribe leaders including Cam Elf-Na also had made their way. The Cam boasted loudly but addressing Tar Kar-Hi who of course had seen the altercation. "You dragging a female here? You are declaring her Than and Hi means nothing. You are Okthi, go back hide in Union space. This is the domain of real Than!" "Your opinion means nothing, the decision of the Pale Ones is the only one with value. We heard the call our hearts are bright and red and I can hear the fear in your voice when you mention our new home." The Kor who had just led a group of leaders to the Hi tier of the Amphitheatre and spoke to my defense removed his tribe glyph right there and revealed a Union flag. A large number of Dai with him did the same. He thundered loud."We are Union Dai. We have a space-born base, we suffer no hunger, no needs. Our sick are cured, the wounded healed. The old are taken care for and our warriors train to become Union marines, Khari-Wolf pilots. By permission of Fleet command, there are four fleet carriers in this system, completely crewed by Dai to honor the sanctity of Thana Shoo. Just in case some parties decide to follow like last time. This time we do not wait for Union help, we are Union and we got plenty of translocator bombs for all of you." One of his chieftains stepped forward."I am Dai by race If I am Than or not is of no consequence to me. I am a Union Marine, and there is not a more respected group of warriors. The level of dedication to duty, Union and honor are so far beyond what you know as Than. Come then, Cam Elf-Na challenge me to a fight. Or send your best champion." A storm of shouted insults, cheers and opinions roared from all the tiers. Much to Cam Elf-Na's dismay, about three or four hundred independent and Na allies gathered not around the Tar or him but with the Kor. "We see the changes and the benefits, we will follow you and become Union." I was not certain, because the face of Tar Kar-Hi was as stoic and stern as that of Har-Hi but I could have sworn to see anger about this, in his eyes as well. Was he miffed because these tribes did not acknowledge him as the Union Dai leader, but flocked around a Kor?" With a grinding sound, the floor of the Amphitheater split in half and the side retracted. A group of red-robed men standing on a platform rose from below. They had formed a circle facing outwards. In that circle a brightly glowing, pulsing mass floating in mid-air. They were clearly Dai, but their red complexion was very faint. I counted fifty and a booming voice spoke. "The gathering at Thana Shoo will now commence." The shouting and noise ebbed down and everyone focused their attention on these men, I was certain were the Pale Ones. "Much conflict, much-assumed falsehoods have grown in our midst. Dai Than have always formed alliances and made enemies among ourselves, but it was open fight that is Than. Now it is fought with deceit, lies, trickery, and intrigue. This is not Than but Okthi." Right there Cam Elf-Na interrupted. "Accusations are not Than either. The only proof of wrongdoing is acceptable. That cursed Tar of the Hi tribe waited to the end of the last meeting and announced he will join our worst enemy. He became Okthi, the proof is undeniable." "It is the guilty who screams loudest and first when the day of reckoning is at hand. There is no rule or condition set forth by the heart of all Dai that prohibits Dai to seek alliances and partnerships with others. We all accepted agreements with the Vexpar Cooperation. You have accepted and taken Karthanian help and traded Dai Than into bondage. The heart knows you seek an alliance with a Kermac wizard, and thus the Galactic Council. As Okthi this might be, it is not against our laws." Everyone including his closest allies were now staring at Elf-Na. He pulled his swords."There is your word, I have not done wrong. I know to demand your decision regarding a new Patri. I have the resources, the support of two thousand tribes." "You have done much wrong, Cam Elf-Na, but you may request judgment in this regard, but there are contenders to your claim. You must face them if they accept your request, the Patri you are. If they reject it you must fight and kill them." Category:Stories